NUMA NUMA
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: summary:there is a numa numa concert the brothers race eachother to see who wins had this song stuck in my head so enjoy


Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<p>

Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<p>

"come on where almost there"shouted Mikey  
>"were coming"called Raph running up close to Mikey<br>"hahahah gonna be fast then this to have front seats"teased Leo passing Mikey and Raph  
>"dudes chill it's just a concert"said Donnie feeling a little tired from all the running<br>-

Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<p>

Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<p>

"WOOOHOOO!"shouted Mikey doing a flip over his brother  
>"Mikey watch it"said Donatello ducking under his brother falling behind again beside Raph<br>"fallen a little short Donnie-boy"said Raph tripping don  
>"HEY!"yelped don falling on the ground,rolling the jumping up now he was dead last<br>"hahahahahah"laughed Mikey and Raph  
>-<p>

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
>Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.<br>Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
>Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,<br>Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<br>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<p>

rolling his eye at his brothers attics he threw a smoke bomb at Mikey  
>"Leo no fair"whine Mikey as don passed him<br>"no one said it was going to be fair baby bro"laughed Leo still in the lead Raph right behind  
>"don what time is it"asked Raph jumping over a mail box<br>"um 20 more min still starts"replied don speeding up close to Raph as Mikey was last now  
>-<p>

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<br>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<p>

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
>Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.<br>Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
>Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,<br>Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

"were here full stealth mode"said Leo as he gave his ticket to the guard and took off inside  
>"I'll show you stealth"replied Raph also giving his ticket then waited till his brothers where in front of him,but didn't notice him.<br>"yo Mikey my man wanna help scare to blue and purple banded turtles"whispered Raph with a devilish smile.  
>"thought you never asked"replied Mikey sneaking into the shadows<br>-

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<br>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<p>

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<br>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.<p>

"where are they numa numa about to start"said don nudging Leo  
>"ya your right let go look"replied Leo pulling Donnie up with him and holding his hand like a 4 year old<br>"alright no need to be pushy"said don trying to get Leo to relies his hand  
>"don't need you to get lost like last time"scrolled Leo squeezing his hand tighter<br>"ok ok I give mercy"begged don trying to pull his hand out of Leo grip as it tighten he hated when Leo and Raph do this to him and Mikey.  
>"what was that"teased Leo squeezing his hand a little tired<br>"i give want do you want... fine I do extra training just easy Little on the grip"whine Donnie he really hated when his older brothers got him like that.  
>"okay deal"replied Leo as he chuckled form Donnie sighing as he loosen his grip<br>-

Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<p>

Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<p>

"1..2.3 NOW!"said Raph as he jumped behind Donnie and Mikey in front of Leo  
>"ahhhhh"screamed Leo and Donnie as they fell don clutching their hearts<br>"muwhahahaha"laughed Mikey and Raph as they got glare from their brothers  
>"not cool Raph"snapped Leo getting of the ground<br>"sure it was, now come on its starting"yelled Raph going running and siting on his seat as did his brothers.

brothers sing along:

"Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha"started Raph<p>

"Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha"followed Mikey<p>

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<br>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai."sang Donnie<p>

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
>Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.<br>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai." finished Leo<p> 


End file.
